


The Fifth Drink Instinct

by InASocialScene (Ophelia_Blue)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Blue/pseuds/InASocialScene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon gets very drunk.<br/>A stranger helps him out. </p><p>He searches for his mysterious man, unknowingly entering a deep and dangerous world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fifth Drink Instinct

Brendon first noticed his vision was beginning to blur when he looked down at his fifth (or was it sixth?) shot of vodka lying on the cabinet beside him. Music screamed from downstairs, tearing into his eardrums and making his chest pump with the vibrations. Squinting, he threw the burning liquid in to the back of his mouth and with a rough wipe across his mouth he was on his feet. He staggered, arms flailing as the world tipped and the floor flew up to meet his knees with a loud bang. He blinked again, Spencer had told him not to drink. He'd promised. He always did stupid things when drunk... 

"You're such a lightweight, kid" a boys voice woke him from his slumber. He moaned and rolled over, surprised to feel a mattress beneath his aching body.    
"I'm never attending one of Pete's stupid parties ever again" he mumbled, burying his face into the pillow trying to block out the noise of the sound system, "how did I even get here?"  
"You mean off the bedroom floor?" That other, slightly musical voice, chuckled.   
"Mmm" Brendon replied, his heading pounding.   
"Well I was actually searching for the bathroom when I found this room. Thought id get your corpse off the floor in case someone tripped". Again he chuckled, and Brendon couldn't help feeling that there was something quite likable in the boy's voice. Something almost charming.   
"I..." his sentence was cut short as he felt his stomach constrict painfully and managed to haul his body over the side of the bed just in time before the content of his last few meals erupted over the floor.   
"Oh god" the other boy sighed, "I'm going downstairs, you can clean that up".

Brendon glanced up, spying through strands of sweaty, dishevelled hair the grey edge of a trainer disappearing out the door. When he'd regained enough composure to stand the other boy was long gone.   
Brendon swore under his breath, he hadn't even asked for a name...

11:43  
To: Brendon  
Hey! Bden, you alright man? Heard you passed out last night. You missed everything! P

11:51  
To: Pete  
God. I can't believe that happened. But yeah, I'm fine.   
Any idea who moved me on to the bed?

11:52  
To: Brendon  
Is that a metaphor for who did you sleep with? ;)  
No idea, I was with these two groupies all evening. Best night ever. P

11:58  
To: Pete  
No! It was a guy, I didn't catch his name. He had grey trainers and quite a musical voice

12:01  
To: Brendon  
Didn't know you swung that way, Bden ;) P

12:04  
To: Pete  
Fuck off. I'm serious, any idea who he was?

12:12  
To: Brendon  
Nope, don't study my guest's shoes. And they're all musicians so pretty sure having a musical voice comes naturally.   
Sure you're not a little that way inclined? Gabe would certainly be interested... P

12:24  
To: Pete  
Go die!

12:25  
To: Brendon  
Aww, Bden. You know I love you. Up for another party at mine tonight? P

12:36  
To: Pete  
Cant. I've got songs to write this evening. 

12:38  
To: Brendon  
Boring. Your mystery man might be there ;) Same guest list. P

12:42  
To: Pete  
If you dont shut up I'll shove a guitar down your throat :)

12:46  
To: Brendon  
Point taken. You're missing out though. P

 

Brendon paced his room. The hangover had been bad, really bad. He poured another cup of water down his throat and threw his phone on the bed. He had songs to write. 


End file.
